


Wishes

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cards, Family Feels, Leon cried he's so happy, M/M, Surprises, The boys broke their hearts with too much love, Wishes, joint birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud and Leon got the gift they wanted most for their birthdays.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

The day had been long, and not just because their kids were horrible liars that had them running from one errand to the next. Why all of them needed to pile into the car (new, to seat the newest additions to their family) to go do Saturday chores, was anyone’s guess. 

Fortunately, Cloud and Leon had the actual guess figured out and hadn’t wanted to ruin whatever surprise the boys were cooking up. Roxas and Sora were horrible liars and Riku clammed up the second he was questioned. Ventus and Vanitas on the other hand could put on a shy smile and used their happiness as a tool to distract their new fathers of all the lies they were telling. 

They had to go to the post office, then they wanted haircuts. Vanitas wanted to see the airfield filled with airships and Roxas forgot his change of clothes at Cloud’s studio and they had to go back to get it. They wanted ice cream and Riku insisted that they go inside to eat instead of just getting it to go. It would apparently melt too fast otherwise.

Leon and Cloud both sighed every time something was added to the list and the kids were constantly checking the time. Whatever it was had a timestamp and by the time they were finally allowed to go home it was well into the afternoon. 

They noted all the cars around their house that were poorly hidden down the street and hadn’t been at all surprised when they walked in and found their house filled with people. For their children, they pretended anyway. 

It was their birthday. Cloud and Leon’s birthdays were only two weeks apart and they generally celebrated them together somewhere in the middle. This year it had been celebrated by everyone in their own house and the boys had obviously been given the role of distraction. 

Their friends had broken into the house to cook and decorate and the boys had been so proud of themselves. Cloud and Leon just couldn’t bring themselves to be angry about it even if they had cut their eyes at their friends. 

The looks had largely gone unnoticed. 

Tifa and Reno had both told them to suck it up and have a good time. Cid had blatantly laughed at them and Lightning had shown up with her own children. They couldn’t say no to their own children let alone Lea and Kairi adding their huge eyes to the mix. 

The kids had made presents except for Ventus and Vanitas to stayed far away from the commotion. Most of the part they spent beside Vincent, observing the sea of adults they’d met many times before now but still didn’t know how they felt about them. As it was, Vincent was safe. 

The party drifted both inside and out and Cid grilled while Aerith came out with a dual cake made up of Cloud and Leon’s favorites. 

It was sweet even if both had headaches by the end of the night. Normally they would have had time to mentally prepare themselves for socializing and not having that time left them tiring out faster. 

It still took hours to get all of their friends the hell out of their house. 

“At least we’ll have leftovers all week.” Cloud commented, standing in the bathroom as he went to brush his teeth. 

“Yeah.” Leon’s sigh was cut off by a yawn. “Someone needs to have a talk with them though. They can’t keep hiding behind the kids every time they want to force us to have a party. Every time they have the most brilliant ideas they talk Sora and Roxas into being excited over it and then we have to go along with it or we’re the assholes.” 

He paused in his rant to change into clothes he could sleep in. Cloud hummed around his toothbrush, proving he was listening. 

“We are assholes.” he muttered. 

Leon snorted. “Well, yeah but the kids haven’t really figured that out yet.” As far as they knew the kids were asleep and hopefully even the older twins were too tired out to have nightmares tonight. 

His back was stiff he was already planning on getting Cloud to rub the kinks out when he found a piece of paper laid out on the foot of their bed. 

“What’s this?” 

“Mm?” 

Leon looked at the paper and had seen enough handmade cards the last few years to know what it was right off. Flipping it over he saw the neat handwriting across the front and a little patterned boarder made with care out of colored pencils only confirmed what he knew. It read Happy Birthday in big bold letters with little colored in balloons beside it. 

Inside though, Leon was unprepared for the amount of emotion that slammed into him. 

__

_To: Dad and Papa_

_Thank you for picking us._

_We love you._

_Happy Birthday_

_Ventus and Vanitas_

Leon dropped to the edge of the bed, face in his hands when the tears instantly started pouring down his face. He didn’t remember the last time he’d cried, actually cried. 

There was so much said in only a few words. So many firsts put into writing. The older twins called them Cloud and Squall and while Cloud loved the fact that Leon didn’t scowl at them for using his first name, they’d never called them dad and papa before. They hadn’t been comfortable enough to try it. 

It was also the first ‘i love you’ they’d gotten from the boys. Hugs said a lot and so did the smiles they were getting more and more but actually seeing the words made all the difference. 

“Hey. Lion, what’s wrong?” Cloud’s fingers trailed across his neck. “Baby?”

Leon sniffed back tears and handed the card over to his husband. He couldn’t even clear his vision to be able to watch his expression change.

“Oh…” Cloud muttered, voice thick with emotion. 

They weren’t surprised that the boys had been too shy to give it to them personally but that didn’t matter. They’d given it all the same.

“Lion.” Cloud cooed, wrapping his arms around Leon to hold him. 

“They want to be here.” Leon swallowed, burying his face against Cloud’s collarbone. “They want to be here…” 

“Yeah.” Cloud clung to him. “They’re adjusting. They like us.” 

They loved those boys so much and sometimes weren’t sure if Vanitas and Ventus realized it how much. 

Leon shifted enough to take the card back to stare at the words over and over. He knew the silly thing would end up framed and the twins would find it at some point. He wanted them to feel special when they did. To know how seriously they were taking the boys declaration. 

“You think they’re awake?” 

Cloud smiled. “You gonna go check and see regardless?”

Leon sniffed, “Yeah.” He stood up, still holding the card as he wandered out of the room with Cloud on his heels. He took the attic stairs two at a time and could still hear the sound of rain water which was their meditation for the night. 

Both Ventus and Vanitas were curled up in their own beds in a tangle of sheets. 

“Guess they are sleeping.” Cloud whispered, moving to Vanitas’ side and gently straightening out his sheets from around his legs. The boy was out cold and didn’t move even as Cloud adjusted him to sleep more comfortably. 

“Yeah…” Leon muttered, brushing Ventus’ hair out of his eyes before leaning down to kiss the crown of his head. 

Ventus’ eyes cracked open, sleepy and confused as he gave Leon a small smile. Leon knew his heart would burst at some point. 

“We love you too.” Leon whispered, “Both of you, so much.” 

Ventus’ eyes dropped to the card Leon still held and his smile grew. Leon tucked him back in, wanting to drag both kids into a hug but Vanitas was sleeping and Ventus could drift off again if he wasn’t manhandled. 

“C’mon Lion.” Cloud said, taking his elbow. “Time for everyone to be in bed.” 

“Yeah,” Leon said, but not before going over to check on Vanitas too. 

The boys belonged to them and they were going to do everything they could to make sure they knew just how loved they were. Leon kissed the top of Vanitas’ head and turned in time to see Cloud whispering to Ventus and restarting the rain track. 

“It was a good birthday present, don’t you think?” Cloud asked a minute later as they descended the stairs to go back to their own room. “It’s what we wished for.” 

Leon nodded, tugging Cloud into a brief kiss. “Absolutely what we wished for.” 

They put the card on the bedside table for now, but they’d find it a more special spot in the morning. 

“Happy Birthday, Cloud.” Leon muttered, climbing into bed and dragging Cloud closer to him to lean against. 

“Happy Birthday, Squall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List...in order
> 
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals  
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes


End file.
